I.M. Meen's Deteriorating Mental Stability
I.M. Meen's Deteriorating Mental Stability is a YTP video made by Jimmy Davis, uploaded on January 21, 2016 Plot The meem Transcript :Archibald: Oh look, what clever children... :I.M. Meen: [eats Archibald] I hate VeggieTales! :I Hate Everything: I hate you! :I.M. Meen: Good! [laughing] :I.M. Meen: Oh look, a stupid YouTube Pooper. You are beginning to break the fourth wall, you stupid little twerp! :Jimmy Davis: I don't care. :I.M. Meen: You're really starting to annoy me. Now you're going to pay! [He rushed off and opens the door.] Confused? [laughing] :I.M. Meen: See them study, watch them study, see them stutter, watch them study to learn how to see. :Gnorris: Here you are! I Am starts playing :Bryan Adams: Here I am, this is Mii. :I.M. Meen: I hate Nintendo! :I.M. Meen: See them watching me, watch them study? :Gnorris: You can touch me! :Patrick: Touch! :Nerd: But it's opposite day. Can't Touch This starts playing :Gnorris: You can't touch this. :Patrick: Ah-ah-ah-ah! I got dead again. :Willy Wonka: You lose! :Patrick: Aw, this game stinks. :I.M. Meen: How I hate watching little children study those clever little books. :Gnorris: Here! Take this crystal meth! Now go, before the boss catches you and calls the police! :I.M. Meen: Oh look, Illegal drug trafficking. :Gnorris: Oh no! :I.M. Meen: You won't get far, little gnome. The cops will see to that! [laughing] Ah! [the cell phone breaks.] Wretched... Ahhh! :Gnorris: [shoots I.M. Meen with a gun.] Go! You've only got a second. [continues shooting] Please, don't tell the cops. [continues shooting] :Link: I got the drugs! :Gwonam: Well done, Link! We can go to my house and get stoned. :Link: Oh boy! :Archibald: Don't do drugs... :Ganon: Or else you will get high! :Jeffrey Dallas: And you'll die! :Announcer: For information: Call DARE... :Cool Cat: HEE IZ!! :I Hate Everything: Who needs a joke when you've got reference? :Luigi: Yeah, I think it was funny! :I.M. Meen: Those children are beginning to annoy me. [I.M. Meen plays as PAC-Man eating those children.] :PeanutButterGamer: Cannibal. :I.M. Meen: [laughing] :Gnorris: Boss? :I.M. Meen: I ate those little children! :Gnorris: Um, boss! :I.M. Meen: I ate those children! [disappears] [Gnorris walks away] [An animated Tarsem (voiced and animated by NC) bounces around the screen shouting with arms raised and eyes bugged out] :Animated Tarsem: ASK ME WHAT IT MEANS! ASK ME WHAT IT MEANS! OH-HOO-HOO-HOO! :Bob: What does it mean? :Kuni: Absolutely nothing! :I.M. Meen: Why, hello, little bookworm! :Michael Rosen: Hello! :I.M. Meen: I do hope you're enjoying your whirlwind tour of my labyrinth. :Michael Rosen: Um, actually. Uh... It was horrible. :I.M. Meen: You are beginning to annoy me, you miserable little brat! :Michael Rosen: No need to shout, no need to yell, shut your eyes, take a deep breath. Oh, you've gone all quiet. [I.M. Meen instrumental starts playing] :I.M. Meen: I've got a little friend. :Michael Rosen: Hello, little friend. :I.M. Meen: Haha! [shoots Michael Rosen with a gun.] Hahahahaha! [His eyes fall down.] My beautiful eyes! Aaaah! :Announcer: Oops! Hehe. We'll check in with I.M. Meen later. :Narrator: Later... :I.M. Meen: This book sucks! [throws book into trash] :Announcer: Audible. :Officer Slugfish: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you! :I.M. Meen: What? Why? [Officer Slugfish shows a wanted poster of I.M. Meen and the known victims.] :I.M. Meen: Wretched inconsistent continuity. :Chorus: Bad boys, bad boys. Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do for a klondike bar? [The End] credits :I.M. Meen: Since you're already here, let's play a game! [a pen clicks on the "No, thanks" button.] :I.M. Meen: Wretched child! Trivia *This was Category:Jimmy Davis Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:YTPs I.M. Meen Category:CD-i YTPs without Ganon's minions Category:CD-i YTPs Category:YTPs Category:YTPs with Michael Rosen on the CD-i games series YTP Category:I.M. Meen YTP videos